Accidental Babies
by airidess
Summary: Dean and Sam find a young woman with no memory of who she is. Only an ID-bracelet indicates that her name is Jenna. Dean/Jenna centered, AU.


One could say a lot of things about Dean Winchester. He was reckless, impulsive, smug, maybe a little bit cocky and there was definitely too much ego. But when there was a lady in need of help, he would always be right there. Naturally he had pulled over immediately to offer a helping hand; despite his brother's objections and reasoning that they had to kill that evil son of a bitch that haunted an old hotel somewhere in the middle of nowhere in Virginia.

"She needs help." Dean said.

"So do the people living at the Howard's." Sam argued.

"The people living at Howard's aren't bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere with a broken down car."

Sam didn't know how to reply to this and gave in. Lately it was hard to actually care for anything but the job, and Dean's urges to help out every stray puppy became annoying. A soul is a bitch, but only when you lack of one. Sam wished he could feel bad for the woman who was leaning against her car which front has taken the shape of the tree it has crashed into. It was an awful image to say the least, but not even the blood dripping from the woman's forehead made him want to stay. There was a job that needed to get done.

But Dean was already out of the Impala and walking towards the beautiful young woman. Sam sighed and followed. Maybe he could speed up the process.

"Hey, are you alright?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes. As if it wasn't obvious.

"I think so." The young woman replied, even though she wasn't entirely sure herself.

"Maybe we should take you to a hospital. You're bleeding."

"No, no, I'm okay."

"I don't think so."

"She's okay, she says. Can we go now?" Sam barged into the conversation and Dean rolled his eyes at him. He knew his little brother lacked a soul, but he hadn't been aware that his common sense was left in the cage, too.

"Does she look okay?" Dean snapped at him.

"Well, then lets call her an ambulance. We have a job to worry about."

"We have more than that to worry about, now shut your cakehole and go back to the car."

"She says she's okay."

"I say you shut up."

Sam wanted to keep arguing but Dean has already turned his attention back to the young woman. And everyone that knew Sam knew that he wasn't going to waste witty comments on someone that wasn't listening.

"How did this happen?" Dean asked as he helped her up. He held onto her arm tightly in case she would lose balance and he needed to catch her.

"I think I lost control. It happened so fast."

"Obviously," Sam commented ignoring his brother's burning glance.

"I'm Dean. What's your name?" Dean continued.

"I don't know."

Her words stopped the conversation completely, leaving both the brothers too stunned to say anything. Someone not knowing who they were; that wasn't something you came across every day. She seemed as surprised as both, Sam and Dean.

"You don't know?" Dean asked carefully as he tilted his head to look at her.

"Guess someone hit her head pretty hard." Sam sighed sarcastically.

"Obviously," Dean hissed. "Can you please, by the love of Castiel, shut up?"

"Can we just pack her up and drop her off at the next hospital?" Sam sighed.

"She's not a doll."

"She looks pretty fragile to me."

"And she's still here and understands every word you say." The young woman sighed in hopes to interrupt the brother's banter. "You two fight like a married couple." Two pairs of eyes immediately turned to look at her as if she had just said something unbelievably stupid.

"Come on, we'll get you to a safe place and we'll take care of your head." Dean said. "The lady calls shotgun." He said as he glanced at his brother as he walked the young woman to the passenger seat of the Impala.

"But –"

"No."

It really was the middle of nowhere. They had been driving for thirty minutes by now and the only thing they passed was a run down roadside diner. They all agreed that no one has been there in years so they didn't stop. Sam's face had grown longer every minute as he pouted silently in the backseat. Dean didn't pay much attention to his little brother knowing that any sort of rational thought was lost on him.

"What's that?" He asked after a while as he gestured towards the tiny silver bracelet the young woman was playing with. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now the sun was reflecting on its shiny surface.

"Um, just a bracelet, I guess." In fact, she wasn't even sure herself. She too, had failed to notice it until he pointed it out. She hadn't even been aware she was playing with it.

"Is it an ID-bracelet?" Dean wondered.

"Maybe."

Brushing a few ginger curls out of her face, she looked at the small bracelet closely and turned it over. "Jenna." She said.

"What?" Dean asked as he glanced at her.

"It says Jenna."

"Do you think that is your name?"

"I don't know. But I like it."

"So I can call you Jenna from now on?"

"I think you can."

Dean smiled. He already found this to be some sort of game; it was something to figure out, plus he might be able to impress her – Jenna – and maybe that would earn him some points in his favor.

"So, Jenna," That was Sam from the backseat. "Where can we drop you off?"

Jenna didn't answer.

"We'll see what comes first; the hospital or the haunted hotel." Dean replied for her.

"Fantastic." Sam sighed at the idea of being stuck with a tag-along while hunting a ghost.

"Be quiet, will you?"

Dean didn't know how many times in the past few weeks he's told his brother to shut up. His ways of thinking almost repulsed him. The way he let him become a vampire just to see if the lore of a cure was true. The way he cared for nothing but bloody murderer almost scared him, though he'd not admit that in front of anybody. Sam was dangerous. That was a fact.

"Don't worry, Jenna. We'll figure something out."

"Thank you."

About an hour into the drive, first doubts came up. She had gotten into the car with two strangers that spoke about haunted houses. She blamed her delayed reaction on the headache she was feeling. Carefully she glanced over to the driver. Biting her lip softly she wondered if maybe getting into the car with them had been a mistake. Who knows, maybe they were serial-killers.

"What was your name again?" She asked.

"I'm Dean. And that back there is my little brother Sam."

"When do you think we get to the next town?" After all, they've been driving for quite a while now and Jenna was growing anxious.

"We have a job to do not far from here. We'll get there soon. We'll call you an ambulance from the hotel. Are you feeling okay right now?"

"My head hurts. I don't need an ambulance." Jenna said.

"Last time we checked you didn't know who you were."

"I'm Jenna."

"Says the bracelet."

"What kind of job is it?" Jenna asked, remembering they had mentioned a haunted house.

"We go from town to town helping out certain people with certain things." Dean said.

"We kill ghosts." Sam blurted out. Maybe she would get scared and run off the minute they arrive at the hotel. That's the best he could hope for.

"Of course you do." Jenna narrowed her eyes as she looked at him through the mirror.

"I love how she thinks I'm joking." Sam said with a dry laugh.

"Who wouldn't think you're joking?" Dean snapped at him and habitually turned on AC/DC on full volume for it always made Sam shut up.

"Please," Jenna said as she immediately turned it off again. "My head."

"Sorry." Dean apologized with a soft smile at her.

Another thirty minutes later they finally found civilization. Houses started to row up one after another; it was small-town-America.

"You know where the Howard's is?" Dean asked as he slowed down the car to look at every building.

"Pass through the town; about five minutes outside the city-limits."

"Okay."

Not much later, they arrived.

"Here we are, ladies and gentlemen." Dean announced as he pulled into the parking lot. The sky had already started to darken; the lot was overgrown with all sorts of creepers and it was quite scary. Jenna didn't really want to get out of the car. "Let's get rooms."

Hearing him use the plural of the word room made her feel more comfortable. Maybe they weren't serial-killers after all even though Sam had admitted to killing ghosts, but really? Who was she to believe that?

Walking up to the front desk, Jenna didn't know what to feel. The fact that she didn't know who she was hasn't quite sunken in yet. Right now everything seemed like a crazy daydream. But she was holding nothing in her hands. She owned no clothes; she had no money, no identity, and no past. All she had was a small silver bracelet with a name imprinted which she didn't know was her own.

"Welcome to the Howard's," said the concierge. "We're haunted."

"What a surprise." Dean smiled as he leaned against the desk. "Two rooms, please."

"Lucky you, only two more are available."

The keys were handed over and Sam snatched one of them before Dean could.

"Goodnight." Sam said quickly and then hurried away towards one of the rooms.

"I'll find him later. Let's get you settled in first." He would find his brother and like always share a room with him. He wasn't going to make Jenna feel uncomfortable by staying in the same room as her just because his brother was acting like a jerk – after all, they were strangers.

"Thanks." Jenna replied softly and they headed down the hallway and up to the staircase.

"You're feeling okay though?" Dean asked as he walked closely behind her just in case.

"I'm okay. My head just hurts. I guess I hit it pretty hard."

"I still think we should get you to a hospital. They can help you with the whole memory thing."

"But I don't want to."

"Okay."

Only a few minutes later the two of them were sitting on the foot of the bed with a first-aid kit by their side. Dean had rummaged the room in hopes to find one.

"It's gonna hurt." He said as he was just about to disinfect the wound.

"Just do it." She told him as she closed her eyes. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Dean said as he reached for the band-aid and carefully put it over the cut on her forehead that finally stopped bleeding. "That'll do for a while. I still think you should go see a doctor."

"Thanks Dean." Jenna said as she looked up to him.

He nodded softly and took his hand away from her, his fingers tracing a strand of ginger hair before letting them fall back into his lap.

"You're welcome." He said. "I'll find my brother now. Goodnight Jenna."

"Goodnight."


End file.
